whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Play it slow. The classics are great!
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. I know I've taken a moded approach to my technique, but just like Master Splinter, it will be the old school technique mixed with Michelangelo's nunchaku humor, that will defeat Master Shredder. Please don't crush his skull. He needs a hug, body massage, and a blow job. Let him teach "How to be a Ninja Dick" at the local community college or something. Anyway, It's been a while since I've given out a homework assignment. These things hurt I hear. MOVIES TO WATCH OR TV OR SERIES: New Sabrina, All of American Horror, New IT, FoundFlix on YouTube can't afford to watch em all man. Thanks! Keep it up!, 8-Bit Historian on YouTube, Joe Rogan grounder on YouTube, Diana Davison on YouTube, ShoeOnHead on YouTube, ArmoredCladSkeptic on YouTube, Sandman on YouTube, PrimitiveSurvival on YouTube, PragerU on YouTube, Dr Drew and Adam must be present. Stop interrupting each other. Adam is funny, Dr Drew is diplomatic, new Marvel and DC flicks coming out are top notch. Half my family is conservative and half is left hear Rachel Maddow in the background all the time and I let them fill me in on the extremes. Anything you find offensive illegal media of course or Mariana's trench [WHY!?! We had 2 girls one cup already. WHY!?! [WE DON'T PLAY SCOOBY DOO OR USE OUIJA BOARDS IN THIS CHANTRY]], listen to it and just listen to it. It's a technique I picked up from Louis C. K. and Chateeka Fast Paws. I like the Jewish lawyer that stands up for neo Nazis screaming "Death to Isreal" over not being able to express myself with words. Do I like 80% of the internet? Jesus Christ no! But I listen and I just listen. I've taken a lot of criticism in stride I feel and I appreciate it. Resistance builds strength if it's not too strong. Trees in the Biosphere 2 almost died without wind. I assure you Acolytes, that I've been watching you on the inter-webs since 2011 and I listened to Left Wing media most of my life before I really listened to middle grounders and conservatives. I'm a middle grounder that sways back and forth between CLASSICAL DEMOCRAT LEFT WING, responsible community based libertarian get rid of government programs, but maybe shouldn't get them involved in future endeavors, and mildly conservative RIGHT WING, but passive income is OK is it doesn't harm others in the process. MUSIC ALL SINCE 2012 and up I ASSURE YOU: Run the Jewels tried to buy a hat, but it never came :( I'll try again, Rose Lit Bone, Kevin Blechdom, Death Grips, St Motel, Die Antwoord, Beck's new albums, Chicks on Speed Girl. You'll get a hoot out of this silly video, Izabo, Thievery Corporation, Daler Mehndi - Saade Dil Te Chhuriyan Chaliyan, Meg Myers - Jealous Sea, Lemon Grass - Bonjour, Stereolab GAMES I PLAY RIGHT NOW OR HAVE INSTALLED: I own 380 on GOG and 50 on STEAM. New Shadowrun game on Steam and GOG, about to do a review for Hell Blade [I like Malkavians and don't like to see them get picked on]. DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT MAGE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Satanis, and Praise Evolution, SensibleCenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 22:39, March 5, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 22:39, March 5, 2019 (UTC) I would never want to run for President. Look at their wrinkle marks and their frowns. I would set up the guidelines for mountain island village town, but that's it. I might come in as a classical Greek Dictator. Take the reigns by democratic consent, help get the planet cleaned up in six weeks, MAKE the planet take a two week vacation, then give it back better than before. Even then, you don't need me to clean up your planet and give you a two week vacation do you? Rubs is only like $60. I have in grown toe nails really bad. Get a pedicure and sit there making fun of soap operas. I can make predictions with astounding accuracy over the years [If I'm not trying of course. Use The Common Sense]. Category:Blog posts